Opposites Attract, but do Likenesses Really Repel?
by AbyssQueen
Summary: We all know that Tsume pretty well hates himself and feels guilty for what he's done in the past. But what happens when he meets someone who feels the same? It's another time around, anything can happen. -light TsumexOC- Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: May seem a little Mary Sue at first, but please just go with it Dx**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter One:.<strong>

A cloaked and hooded figure crept through the shadowed alleyways, silent and deadly, eyes locked on it's target; a pack of wolves, three young adult males and one male adolescent, all hidden in their human illusions.

**. . .**

Tsume glanced behind him, sure there was someone following them. He could smell another wolf, but he couldn't tell where the scent was coming from. Turning back to the road ahead, he saw Kiba looking back as well. The two exchanged a look, and Tsume nodded once in silent understanding. Both continued walking, ears pricked and alert. Ahead of them, the other two wolves, a large and goofy male named Hige, and an optimistic pup named Toboe, hadn't noticed a thing.

"If you're so tough, why are you always whining?" Hige teased Toboe.

"I told you, I won't whine any more!"

"Sure..." Hige replied, voice thick with sarcasm. Toboe shot him a glare.

"Really."

Hige put his hands up. "Alri-" he began, cut off when a shadowy cloaked figure leaped from the roof of the building beside them, knocking Hige to the ground and putting a knife to his throat, throwing Toboe to the side. "What th-?"

"What are you doing here? What have you come for?" a cold, low voice demanded. Hige strained to see its face, but it was hidden by shadow. Kiba and Tsume were posed to attack, hackles raised and teeth bared, showing themselves as wolves.

Toboe sat up, fear flashing in his eyes. "We-we're looking for Paradise."

"Paradise...?" the figure whispered, voice much softer, loosening its grip on Hige. Suddenly, it shook its head. "Don't lie, it won't work!" it snarled, a little shaken.  
>Seeing his chance, Hige kicked the figure square in the face, throwing it back and jumping to his now-paws.<p>

Recovering, the figure pulled out another dagger, one in each hand. Tsume and Kiba leaped at it. The figure engaged them both, barely fending off most of their attacks. Now in human form, Tsume pulled his own knife. He glanced at Kiba and he turned human as well, nodding once. They both lunged at the figure from either side. It blocked their attacks, just barely; blade to blade with Tsume, it's other dagger held by the blade in Kiba's bleeding hand as it used all it's strength to fight them, struggling.

Thinking quickly as it saw Hige preparing to lunge, it flipped the knife so it would slide out of Kiba's hand, then leaped backward, smirking as the two wolves' eyes widened and the three of them crashed together.

Moving at lightning speed, it ran at Toboe, who was growling but standing rather uselessly to the side, still in human form. Lunging at him, knife in its teeth, it pinned him, pressing the blade to his neck. It adjusted its head, preparing to make the death blow, when it was impacted hard from the side and thrown against the brick wall behind it. Its hood was thrown over its head, and Tsume's knife was pressed to its throat. Hige gasped. "It's..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "...A cliff hanger!" :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this should get better soon Dx (yeah... as you can see, I'm actually not all that happy with this ff Dx)**

**RANDOM DISCLAIMER: I don't own WR D: If I did, There'd be a second season where everyone came together again & crap happened & they'd all get to Paradise! Dx I mean, Cheza even said something about Kiba finding her again, & that next time they'd succeed in finding Paradise, with her dying breath...**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Two:.<strong>

"…a girl?"

The 'girl', who looked to be about seventeen, had long, silver hair, which covered the entire right side of her face. There was a bleeding gash on her left cheek. With her uncovered eye, she glared up defiantly at Tsume, her emerald green gaze daring him to kill her. Tsume glared back for a minute or so, then sighed, his golden eyes moving away from her for only a second, and he loosened his grip on his knife.

In one motion, she drew another knife and threw it. Tsume's eyes widened then narrowed as both blades clanked as they hit the ground. His eyes cold, he glared at her again.

"Tsume, let her go. She's a lady, we don't see those often," Hige said. The girl growled, miffed at being called a 'lady'.

"You didn't have any problem fighting her before we knew it was a she." Tsume replied, voice harsh.

"You don't have to be so cold about it…" he said, quieter.

"Let her go, Tsume. She won't hurt us now… right?" Toboe asked quietly, glancing at her. The fae was just standing there now, looking extremely bored.

Tsume growled softly, but stepped back. His eyes were locked on the girl, untrusting.

"We won't hurt you, despite how Tsume may make it seem," Kiba began, voice calm, "I'm Kiba. That's Hige, and Toboe. I guess you already met Tsume," he gestured to each one in turn. "What's your name?"

The girl eyed Kiba for a minute more, suspicious, then spoke; "Amaya."

"Why did you attack us, Amaya?" he asked.

"You should know."

"Yeah, well, we don't." Tsume snarled.

Kiba ignored Tsume's comment. "You said 'Don't lie.' What did you mean?"

"I meant what I said."

Hige sighed. "Please, we don't mean you any harm. If it's Tsume that's bothering you, you've got nothing to worry about. Tsume's just… Tsume." At this, Tsume stood, taking a step toward Hige and growling. "I mean… uh… not that there's anything wrong with that…" Hige stumbled.

"Just tell us who you think we are, and what you think we did." Kiba stated calmly.

"You guys are some of _them_, and you've come to steal _it._ Don't give me your "Paradise" crap. It doesn't exist. It's just something you made up in case one of us caught you."

Hige sighed. "Look, you've got it all wrong. We don't know who 'they' are, or what 'it' is, and we really are headed for Paradise."

"And what about you, you believe in that crap?" she asked, directing the question toward Tsume.

"Maybe I don't, and maybe I don't intend to stay."

"Good riddens…" Hige whispered under his breath.

"What did you say, Porky?" Tsume growled.

"Nothing! Nothing…" Hige replied quickly.

Amaya's eyes narrowed. "If you're really going to Paradise, you won't mind speaking to my Alpha," she said, turning and walking away toward the city exit, leaving her black cloak lying on the ground. She was wearing dark flare jeans with torn knees, a dark purple tank top that had two straps on the left side, and black boots. Around her neck were a black spiked collar and a silver choker chain with a small, teardrop shaped, semi-transparent aqua blue stone hanging from it.

Tsume snarled. "Since when are we her prisoners?"

"Being taken prisoner by a girl… sounds fine to me." Hige said, enthusiastic. A bit too much so.

"Your tail always wags when there's a girl around," Tsume snapped.

"Let's just go with her, ok?" Toboe put in, not wanting a fight to start.

Kiba nodded, and began walking in her direction. Hige and Toboe followed immediately (both making attempts to engage Amaya in conversation,) but Tsume didn't move for several minutes. He picked up his knife and looked up the road, toward the others, making the clicking sound he always did when he knew something wasn't right. It was obvious Amaya was a wolf, but she hadn't needed to change form to fight both he and Kiba off. There was definitely a good reason to keep an eye on her.

**. . .**

As the wolves traveled through a green forest, Hige's stomach growled. "Are we almost there yet? We haven't eaten in forever, and moonlight isn't very filling."

"You're always hungry, Porky." Tsume growled, though he was just as hungry as Hige.

"And I thought you said _I_ was the whiny one." Toboe said pointedly, rolling his eyes and glaring at Hige.

"Yeah, well, a guy's got to eat." He shot back. In front of him, Kiba stopped suddenly, and Hige ran into him. "Hey, what's the idea? We want to get to food _sooner_, not lat-" he cut off when he saw Amaya running from den to den inside a large clearing, frantically calling names. Kiba said nothing, simply standing there. Toboe took a few steps forward, wanting to help her, but Kiba put his arm out in front of him.

"Don't." he said emotionlessly.

Amaya suddenly stopped in the middle of the clearing. Walking calmly toward a single large den, she ducked into it. When she emerged, she was wearing a black leather jacket and shades, a look cold as death itself on her face.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hige asked.

"They left." She said, voice like stone.

"Bastards!" he gasped, "You know, though, you could come with us…" he took a step forward, jumping on the opportunity.

"That's not going to help!" Toboe said, pushing Hige away. He turned to Amaya. "Why… why would they leave without you?" he asked, voice kind, feeling sorry for the she-wolf.

"Because I'm different." She said, still walking away. As she passed, Hige pushed Toboe out of the way, running after her.

"Hey, wait, where are you going? I said you could come with us! I don't mind, and neither will Toboe or Kiba, and Tsume won't really mind, even if it seems that way!"

Tsume just stood there, his feelings toward the she-wolf no kinder than before. Toboe ran past him, trying to persuade Amaya to come with them, and Kiba glanced at him before walking toward the others. He thought back to Amaya's question, and his answer;

"_Do you really believe in that crap?" "Maybe I don't, and maybe I don't intend to stay."_

And maybe he didn't. The others may not have realized it yet, but Kiba was the "chosen wolf" that would open the way to Paradise. He and the others weren't necessary. Not that he believed in Paradise. _Screw this stupid journey,_ he thought to himself, _Paradise can kiss my ass._ It had been time to leave, was all. He could, should, leave now. He was better off alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this chapter is shorter than Toboe! Dx**

**Toboe: Hey! )': **

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Three:.<strong>

Amaya kept her gaze on the road ahead. "Don't follow me." she said, voice firm and cold.

Hige and Toboe weren't deterred.

"A girl along in a place like this could get seriously hurt or worse! You should stay with us!" Hige pushed.

"I don't need protecting, trust me."

"Well, yeah, you kicked our asses, but-"

"I know you're fine on your own, but you would be accepted among us. Whyever those dogs left you alone would never happen with us," Toboe said, interrupting Hige, "Come with us, to Paradise."

"And what if it doesn't exist?"

"Then we'll die, without ever finding it." Kiba said, voice cool but determined. "We'll never know if we don't look. You're free to come with us, but we won't make you. We're going to Paradise, all of us, and whomever else wants to can come."

"You sure all four of you are going?" Amaya responded, voice slick, her eyes on Tsume as he walked away from the others, his own sights only on the road ahead.

"Tsume!" Toboe called, running after him, "Don't leave! We're just now making new friends!"

"I don't need friends." Tsume kept walking, not even glancing back at Toboe.

"Tsume… you don't have to be alone anymore."

"It doesn't matter though, does it? We're always alone!" Tsume retaliated, voice a sharp growl.

"But Tsume…" Toboe grabbed one of Tsume's arms, trying to pull him back to the group.

"Get off me!" Tsume roared, tossing Toboe to the ground and staring at him for a second in mild surprise. "And don't follow me." He began running, away from the others, and away from himself.

The whole time, Amaya just watched.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this chapter is even shorter than the last one! DX**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own WR, nor any of the characters used in this story, besides Amaya. God dammit. **

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Four:.<strong>

Hige sighed, directing his gaze away from Tsume and shaking his head. "What's his problem?"

"He's afraid." Amaya replied emotionlessly.

"Tsume? Afraid? We talking about the same guy? I don't think so. Besides, how would you know? You've only known him for a few hours," said Hige, laughing mildly at the stupidity of the idea.

Amaya didn't respond, just turned and started walking.

"Hey! Wait up! I didn't mean-"

"If she wants to go, Hige, you should let her. I think she understands Tsume more than you realize." Kiba said, placid and unrevealing as ever.

"Ugh, I don't know why I came with you guys. You're all so _weird._"

"And you aren't?" Toboe accused.

"Well, Tsume's antisocial, you're a runt, and Kiba's… _Kiba._"

"Well-"

"Both of you, quiet." Kiba stood, not moving, but listening, "Someone's coming."

"You think they're friendly?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you standing there for? We should leave! What if it's Amaya's old pack?"

"I thought you wanted to teach them a lesson?" said Toboe pointedly.

"Well, yeah, but…"

He trailed off as five wolves padded out of the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for not updating this fic, but I only haz 2 reviews, so I'm not that motivated x3 I mean, I understand that Wolf's Rain is pretty old for an anime (it aired in 2003, for those of you that don't know) so it's not that popular, & that I'm not a very "famous" author, but still. I found a random WR fic with 4 chapters (O.o not a creepy coincident at all...) & it had 16 reviews. Dx & then there was this imaginary letter I got...**

_**Borrowing your writing skills for a few months, kthxbai.  
><strong>_**-Writers Block**

**:/**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Five:. <strong>

_"Well, yeah, but..."_

A large, jet black wolf was at the lead, lips parted and teeth bared in a snarl that doubled as the wolf version of an evil grin. His eyes glowed an unsettling yellow, and he chuckled to himself as the rust-brown pup took a few steps back. Behind him were his companions, two dull bristle brown, one gray, and the other light brown; practically blond. All five of them were muscular, and their intent was clear in their eyes.

They didn't care who they had to fight, they knew they would win. They fought dirty, though they probably didn't need too. They wanted power, and would do anything to get it. They knew that here lived a pack, one of the last remaining few in the world. They knew that this pack had a secret, one great and powerful.

What they didn't know was that the once powerful and secretive pack had left, abandoning their lands, and a certain hot-headed she-wolf.

All they saw before them were three wolves, all in human form. One was pudgy, one was a pup, and the other looked... well, he looked like he could put up a fight. But that would be no problem for them. _What are they, stupid? I bet they went out hunting with just the pup and the babysitting crew to guard their little secret. _The leader flicked his tail, and they all donned their human cloaks, though they knew the wolves could see past them.

In their human appearances, they looked like well-dressed, fit young men, all wearing business suits. They all had short, slicked-back or spiked hair, except for the leader, who's hair was longer and tucked behind his ears. They seemed wealthy and busy, and they seemed kind enough.

As long as you didn't notice the looks in their eyes.

"Why hello," the leader sneered, voice slick, "It appears we are..." he paused, seemingly choosing his next word carefully, "...lost. Do you think you could help us?"

"We're looking for something, see," the gray-haired 'man' to his left cut in, "Something... special."

"K-Kiba..." the rust colored runt whimpered, tugging on his companion's jacket.

The onyx wolf let his gaze fall on the wolf, 'Kiba', again, and noticed something that interested him greatly. In his human guise he had dark brown hair and green eyes, while in his wolf form he was pure white with gold eyes. _I wonder... He might be someone worth taking with us._

"Hey, man, we really don't know what you're talking about, and we'd love to help, but we really gotta go..." said the plump brown wolf, putting his hands up in front of him and backing away.

The leader grinned, taking a few menacing steps forward. "Oh, are you sure? I was certain you would know... But I suppose, if you don't..."

All five lunged at the three other wolves, losing their human forms mid-leap, growls ripping from their throats.

And one howl rang out to cry for help.

. . .

Tsume looked back as he heard a distressed howl ring through the air, recognizing it as Toboe's. He sighed and took off running back the way he had come, his thoughts of leaving that pathetic 'pack' and it's stupid search for Paradise pushed aside.

_Toboe... What kind of trouble has that damn pup gotten himself into now?..._

_. . ._

Amaya paused when she heard a howl rising from the forest behind her. _It's that pup... Why-... Oh no._ The realization donned on her as she turned on her heel, racing back to her pack's old clearing at breakneck speed. Just because her pack and their secret were gone, didn't mean _they _weren't still looking for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you Alex272, lady-KHL, and Deinherz123 for reviewing last chapter. I was thinking of leaving this for a bit longer but now I feel much more motivated. I had a random explosion of plot ideas while writing this chapter, too. Your three reviews have made the difference :)**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Six:. <strong>

Toboe cowered back, his howl cut off, and winced under the weight of the dull brown wolf that had pinned him- in wolf form- to the ground. He didn't like the way his chocolate brown eyes gleamed, and he could smell the foul but delicious sent of carnage on the wolf's heavy breath.

"T-Tsume..." he whimpered, wishing the older wolf were there to help. He glanced to his right, and saw that Kiba was facing the black leader and the honey brown wolf, while Hige was narrowly avoiding the attacks of the other dull brown wolf and the stone gray one.

_Why am I so useless? _The pup thought to himself, squirming in an attempt to get away. The wolf standing over him just snickered, the sound strange and mangled, as a wolf's jaws are not meant for such expressions.

"Just sit still, it'll all be over soon..." the wolf leered, leaning in closer, the words once again mangled and throaty.

_P-please, I don't want to die... I have to help the others... I have to make it to Paradise.._. Toboe thought to himself, but he couldn't utter the words. His thoughts were racing, but his body was frozen. He clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to see the blow coming.

To his surprise, he didn't feel anything, and the weight on his shoulders lifted. _...Is that it? Is it over? _He opened his eyes, confused when he saw the same gray sky and trees. _Does that mean... Tsume?_

Toboe sat up in human form as a flash of gray fur passed by him and he grinned. _He came back. _Toboe watched as Tsume pinned the bramble furred wolf, suddenly feeling like he should help.

The brown wolf whimpered and ran off, tail between his legs, flesh torn and fur matted with blood. Tsume turned on him and snarled at Toboe. "What the fuck are you doing sitting there, kid?"

To his surprise, the voice was higher pitched than Tsume's and distinctly female, even as strained as it was coming from a wolf's jaws. The silver wolf's emerald eyes flashed angrily, and Toboe noticed a pale pink scar over it's right eye, and that that eye seemed paler than the other. Now that he looked harder, Toboe realized that the wolf's fur was a few shades lighter and a bit shinier than Tsume's.

"...A-... Amaya?"

"Yes it's me, now get your ass over there and help Hige!"

Toboe cowered away from her angry tone. What could he do anyway? He was just a weak half-pint.

"B-but..."

"Help Hige!" she snarled, throwing herself at the obsidian wolf that had pinned Kiba.

Toboe whimpered before surging into action, determined to prove to himself and the others that he could make a difference. He leaped on the gray wolf's back, sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

The wolf snarled, disengaging Hige before bucking around and snapping at Toboe, though his fangs only even grazed the pup once. Toboe was determined to hold on. It wasn't much, but it was something.

His surroundings were blurry, but when he saw another gray blur attack the honey colored wolf he filled with hope, joy, and pride. Tsume _had_ come back. And he would prove to him that he wasn't useless.

Toboe shook his head from side to side, yanking the larger wolf's head around with him and digging his fangs deeper into it's scruff, repositioning his jaws so he was hanging off the side of the wolf's neck.

The wolf made a strange gurgling sound and sank to his knees. Startled, Toboe let go, jumping away from the wolf in case it was a trick. To his surprise, the wolf just collapsed further, now fully laying on the ground. The rust colored pup padded over cautiously, still thinking it was a trick.

What he saw shocked him.

There was a pool of blood around the wolf's neck and shoulders and on the ground, the crimson liquid pouring out of it's neck like a fountain and the fur around the wound clumped together, at least where patches of it wasn't missing. The wolf's brown eyes were dull, as if it's life diminished with every drop of blood that left it's body.

Toboe felt something come over him and he sneered and he stood over the wolf as it's lifeblood drained. He leaned closer, digging his fangs once again into the wolf's flesh, and began thrashing his head, savoring the taste of blood in his mouth and the sound of flesh tearing and bones crunching in his iron trap. A bit of madness flashed in his hazelnut eyes, and he felt like his blood was on fire.

Out of nowhere he felt teeth sink into his scruff, pulling him off the now limp wolf's body.

"What the Hell Toboe?" asked a voice that was distinctly Hige's from off to his right.

He felt the grip on his neck loosen and he hit the ground, suddenly unsure of what he had just done.

"Toboe!" this time it was Tsume's voice, and he glanced behind him. The gray wolf was standing there with blood dripping from his fangs, and concern, anger, and shock running across his now human features. It was strange, to see the older wolf show concern and shock.

"T-Tsume?" Toboe glanced to his right and saw Hige standing next to Kiba, his mouth half-open in shock, and Kiba was unreadable as always. When he glanced to his left he saw Amaya, her face just as stony as Kiba's. Then he let his gaze fall on the corpse of the wolf he had been fighting earlier._ No, _the realization donned on him, _the wolf that I _killed.

Losing his wolf form, Toboe fell to his knees, eyes wide, reaching the hand with his silver bangles on it out in shock. _Did I... I couldn't have... It can't have been me... I'd never... _

"What got into you?" that was Hige again.

Toboe sat there, shaking. "I... I don't know... It was like... Something deep inside of me just snapped all the sudden..." he said, his voice and lip quivering. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them he met eyes with Tsume, then Kiba, then Hige. He even glanced at Amaya, but when he did, he was shocked to see a faint smirk on her lips, and blinked a few times before deciding what he was seeing was actually happening.

"Good job, kid," the silver she-wolf said, walking forward, patting him on the back, and then heading again into the forest without another word, though he could smell that she didn't go far.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kiba crouching beside him. "It's okay, he was an enemy. He attacked us, it's nothing to be ashamed of,"

Toboe sighed with relief. If Kiba said it was okay, it was probably okay.

"Hey runt," Hige began, laughter dancing in his brown eyes, "This means you'll be expected to keep up from now on."

Toboe smiled- Now he _knew _it was okay. He glanced at Tsume, who gave a little smirk and shook his head.

"So, what do we do now?" Hige asked, changing the subject.

Toboe glanced around him, noticing that the ground was blood-soaked. There was one body- the one of the wolf he'd killed, he noticed with a pang, but there was probably enough fur littering the ground to make a wolf.

"Now I think it's time to ask Amaya _what the Hell_ just happened," Tsume stated in an accusatory tone, glaring at a shadow in the forest.

As if on cue, Amaya emerged from the shadow, mouth a tense line.

"We've now been attacked twice because of this _thing_ you mentioned, I think we have a right to know what this is all about," Tsume growled, and even in his human form it seemed as if his hackles were raised.

Amaya growled back at Tsume, and Toboe realized that she and Tsume hated each other. _Why? Why can't Tsume get along better with people? _Toboe thought to himself.

"Fine, I'll explain. But I'm only telling you what's important for you to know."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing last chapter, Alex272 & Shades-Soul! :D**

**Pay attention to this chapter, it's important o-o **

_**AND NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED, SUPER-EPIC, TOTALLY AWESOME REVEAL... *not tooting her own horn AT ALL*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Seven:. <strong>

Amaya sighed with irritation. Too be honest, she didn't fully understand the situation herself, so it wasn't exactly going to be easy to explain to the others. It wasn't that she didn't have full explanations, or that she was stupid, it was just that _none of it made logical sense. _Paradise, the whole idea of wolves being able to trick humans with their disguises, _none of it seemed possible. _But then again, that was probably what kept them safe from the humans.

Not to mention the fact that she just _really _didn't like explaining things.

"Alright... I'm assuming that, as wolves, you all know the legend of Paradise, yes?" she began. Tsume grunted an annoyed yes, as if it was obvious, but the others just nodded. "Then do you know how the Flower Maiden was made?"

"She was made by Darcia the First... Right?" Toboe asked, eyes wide.

"Yes... but do you know _how?_"

"Alchemy and lunar flowers, I think?" this was Hige.

"Yes... but she was made of not only lunar flowers, but also moon elixr." Amaya noticed that even Kiba seemed surprised at this statement. _Ah, so not even the White Wolf himself knows, eh?_ "The moon elixr... I don't actually know what exactly it is. I assume it's probably water from the moon or moondust dissolved into pure water or something, but that's really not important. What's important is what it does... Not only is it needed to open Paradise, but whoever drinks it... becomes immortal." She paused here to let it sink in.

"Wait... So all this time... We need the moon elixr to open Paradise too, not just Cheza," Hige seemed slightly in awe and slightly annoyed that they had been on a wild goose chase the entire time.

"That's _what I just said, _yes," Amaya growled. She hated repeating herself.

"So what does this have to do with those wolves?" Tsume asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

"That's what I'm getting to, asshole," Amaya hissed the last word lowly, and Tsume was the only one to actually hear and understand it. He bared his teeth back at her, but Amaya ignored it.

"The elixr is in the possession of the Alpha of the pack that used to live here. His fathers' father had close ties to Darcia the First and he was trusted to keep the elixr safe. And he did... His pack grew strong from the influence of the elixr- just being near it makes a wolf stronger."

_That would explain how easy it was for her to fight all three of us in the alley... _Tsume thought to himself, lips curling up in distaste.

"And obviously, there were those that wanted to get their hands on the elixr. They wanted immortality..." for a moment, Amaya's uncovered eye clouded over, and she muttered something about how foolish those who wished for immortality were. "Of course, this 'immortality' only goes so far. When the world ends, if it ever does, all is supposed to be reborn. But if not everything dies, that could never be achieved... At the end of the world, even those who were given the _curse _of immortality will die. But that is irrelevant... And even though they are immortal, that does not mean that those who drink the elixr are safe from injury. It just means that, prior to the End, no matter how injured they get, they will live through it." Amaya finished with her explanation, going over what she had said in her mind to check if she had forgotten anything.

Tsume narrowed his eyes and made a soft clicking sound with his tongue. Her whole explanation seemed suspicious to him, but there was only one particular point that he felt could be addressed at that current moment. "Wait a second. Why did you refer to your old pack as 'the pack that used to live here'? They're you're pack, aren't they? And where'd you get that scar over your eye?"

Amaya stiffened, narrowing her eyes back at Tsume. "I said I was only telling you what it was important for you to know," she snarled, "And as for my scar, why don't you tell us where _you _got _yours?_"

For a moment they both stood there, teeth bared and eyes glaring, until Toboe spoke up.

"Guys! Please don't fight..." he peeped, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Toboe is right, this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves," Kiba said in a monotone.

"_'Amongst ourselves'_? So she's one of _us _now?" Tsume growled, and Hige suddenly perked up.

"Aren't _you _the one who was going to leave us?" Hige argued.

Tsume glared at Hige and the wolf immediately shrank back. "I mean... uh..."

Amaya kept quiet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go with this pack or not. The pack that used to live here had abandoned her... No, they _set her up so she wouldn't be there when they left._ Amaya bristled with hate at the thought, but Toboe took it as a rejection to being included in small pack.

"Please go with us," Toboe pleaded, "You'll be happy with us, and we really don't mind..."

Tsume uttered a small _"Speak for yourself..."_ under his breath at the last statement.

Ignoring him, Amaya paused to look at the pup, face stony and unreadable. Something about him, maybe it was his innocence, made her want to protect him, made her want to go with them. "Alright," she began, tone as unreadable as her face, "I'll go with you, for now at least."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Shades-Soul, Alex274, lady-KHL, and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for reviewing last chapter! I'm sooo sorry about not updating sooner but I have a bunch of Death Note fics I'm working on and a bunch of Death Note fan friends that nag. And naggggggg. And knahggggg. And then there's my one little lonely friend that also likes Wolf's Rain. XDX**

**Heaven's Not Enough just came on on my mp3 player. WIN.  
><strong>**[I'M NOT A HIPSTER. I'M JUST POOR. HAD TO BUY IT MYSELF. XD]**

**&, um, B.T.W., 'Vor' is Russian for 'Thief', and therefore 'Vory' = 'Thieves'. YAY RUSSIAN. **

* * *

><p><strong>:Chapter Eight:<strong>

_"Kiba... Kiba... Kiba... KIBA!"_

The voice grew in intensity as Kiba frantically looked around, seeing nothing but black.

_"Kiba... It is this one... Does Kiba not remember? Does Kiba not remember the First Time?"_

The voice was so familiar... But he was almost certain he had never heard it before. He didn't understand... Understand... "I don't understand!" he called out, "What are you trying to tell me? Who are you?"

_"This one knows Kiba very well, and Kiba knows this one the same. This is the Second Time. Kiba and the others must make it to Paradise this time. Kiba and the others will make it to Paradise this time."_

"This time? What are you talking about? !" He felt nothing but a sense of confusion. He didn't know what to think, what to do... Nothing.

_"This one... Will guide you. This time... The Gate will be opened."_

The voice faded, and Kiba still wasn't sure of what had just happened. The abyss of darkness was replaced by a dawn sky and the roof of a cave. He sat up, shaking his head. _What just happened?_

He glanced around him, seeing that the others were still asleep, except for Amaya, who was nowhere to be seen. He stood and followed his nose to her location in a small grove of pines not far from the cave.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

Amaya looked at him, but didn't respond.

"What are you doing out here?"

"There's more of them," she said solemnly, indirectly answering his question but leaving Kiba feeling slightly confused as to whether or not she was addressing it.

Kiba gave her a look that told her to explain.

"The wolves looking for the Elixr. They're everywhere, but mainly they're from the Vor pack. I believe that it was Vory we were fighting back there."

Kiba nodded in understanding, watching as the sun rose. "They won't follow us though, will they? You're no longer with the pack that has the Elixr, and we've left the territory."

"I don't know. There are a lot of things I don't know, and even more that you don't."

Kiba was between anger and surprise, but he kept his expression placid. "I'll go wake the others, then."

. . .

"I'm so hungry..." Toboe whined.

"Me too," Hige sighed.

"How long do you think it's been since we ate?"

"I dunno. Three days maybe."

"How long do you think it'll be until we get food?"

"Another three days, I guess."

"That's so long..."

Tsume growled. "Would you guys stop your whining? !" Even as he said it though, he knew he was just as hungry.

"If we bask in the moonlight, it will give us more energy. I once traveled a full month that way."

"A month? !" Hige exclaimed. He looked more horrified than shocked.

"And, if that doesn't work, we could always eat each other," Tsume smirked, and Toboe gasped.

"Oh, yes," Amaya joined in. "We could start with Runty over there since he can't stop whining, and I think Porky would be delicious barbecued."

At this, Tsume chuckled.

"Hey!" Hige growled, "Why isn't Kiba on the menu, hm?"

"Because he's full of bullshit, that's why," Tsume snarled, his mood taking a sudden turn as he glared at the figure standing by the entrance to the cave.

However, Amaya found it highly amusing, and she got a glare from Tsume that only made her smirk bigger.

"Guys..." Toboe whimpered. He didn't like it when they fought, much less thought about _eating _eachother, even if it was a joke...

Kiba nodded. "The storm's lightening up. We should probably get moving."

"Aw man, do we have to? It's so cold out there!" Hige sighed.

"We'll be warmer if we're moving, and the sooner we leave, the sooner we get food."

"Food?" Hige perked up, and Tsume gave him a semi-friendly punch to the shoulder.

"There's none here, Porky, unless you are up for cannibalism."

Hige sighed. _I guess we'll be hungry for a while._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone! I feel a bit guilty about writing this chapter right after my other update because my other fics need attention... But hey, who has to know? ;) AND THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER :D**

**And now... BIRTHDAYS! :D  
><strong>**iKid. But it is time for the rounds...  
>Thanks to Timber Wolf of Purity, Shades-Soul, and lady-KHL for reviewing, and a special thanks (what is this, the billionth time? XD) to dennalilly for the constructive critism!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> :Chapter Nine:<strong>

"I had a dream... that we reached Paradise!" Toboe began excitedly. The wolves were resting in the snow before they took off again for hours of more running, though only Kiba knew why they were going in that particular direction. "Oh, it was so amazing! As far as the eye could see there were all these red flowers, and blue ones! Blooming everywhere! And you know what? They were all lunar flowers!"

"Have you ever even _seen _a lunar flower?" Hige asked, barely paying attention.

"Well... No, not really, but..."

Kiba smiled a bit at the pup as he looked on.

"Well Granny was there too! And she took care of us, and looked after us! And she made us all kinds of delicious food!"

"What are you talking about?" Hige asked.

"I guess he'll be happy being someone's _pet_ even in Paradise." Tsume spat the word 'pet' out with disgust.

Amaya smirked. "Once a pet, always a pet, I guess."

"No, no! It... It wasn't like that!" Toboe denied, looking a bit startled by the accusations. "It was more like... A party! And we were all guests, and there was great food, and music too."

"Sounds like a city coffee shop to me," Hige said disinterestedly.

"...But... It's true, Hige! It was so amazing! It made me think that it was really Paradise! It's... It's... Hard to describe." Toboe sighed, almost in defeat.

"Well that's no surprise," Hige began, "With a brain like yours, what'd you expect?"

Amaya cracked up at Hige's comment, and Toboe looked indignant.

"Gimme a break! Even Kiba hasn't told me what Paradise is like, so how am I supposed to know? !" he turned to look at Kiba. "Well... What is it like? Or lunar flowers, what do they look like? What color are they, can you tell me that?"

No response.

. . .

Kiba stopped at the top of the hill, staring out into the distance. Amaya and Tsume quit with their glaring contest to look up as they reached the top of the hill and stood beside Kiba. Hige caught up, glancing behind him for a second to check on Toboe, who put on a sudden burst of speed and almost ended up running off the edge of the cliff.

"What is it?" the pup asked.

"It's the ocean, dumbass," Amaya said curtly.

They stood there for a second in silence, staring out at the ocean and a bridge that went on for miles, before Amaya leaped down off the cliff to the icy bridge below. The others followed suit.

_That must be something,_ Hige thought, _After all, who builds a bridge to nowhere?_

. . .

They had been walking for what seemed like forever now. Kiba and Hige were walking side-by side, with Toboe at the front, eager to see any sign of the end. Tsume was walking on the median, and on the other side of the bridge was Amaya, who was keeping her distance from the others.

Hige noticed it first, but he assumed he was going crazy from lack of food, so he kept his head down against the wind and ignored it. When Kiba noticed, however...

"The scent is faint, but it's lunar flowers alright."

Toboe looked up excitedly. "It's Paradise, I know it! C'mon, we're almost there!" he called back behind him as he ran forward. Kiba followed, and then Hige. Tsume and Amaya exchanged a glance before they took off as well.

"I see something!" Toboe called out behind him.

_Finally! Maybe there's food?_ Hige knew he shouldn't get his hopes up- It was only a smudge in the distance and a faint scent, but he couldn't stop the thoughts that were rushing into his head. _Steak, ham, maybe chicken? Oh, some lamb might be nice..._

In front of him, Kiba and Toboe stopped short, so he did the same. Behind him he heard the sound of Amaya and Tsume's footsteps in the snow come to a stop.

It was no Paradise. It wasn't even close. It was just... A run down human city. And the bridge ran straight to its heart.

Hige sighed. _Some Paradise. ...But maybe they still have food? Can't live without food._

_. . ._

The five had continued on, though not with even half the enthusiasm. When they reached the outskirts of the city they abandoned the bridge. Hige jumped first, then Kiba.

"You smell lunar flowers, huh? 'Cause all I smell is some rancid oil..." Hige scrunched up his nose at the scent and moved out of the way so the others could come down without landing on him. Toboe slid on said oil when he landed, but Amaya and Tsume landed almost simultaneously, both walking off immediately, leaving the others no choice but to follow. Unknown to them, however, the two shared a glare for a few seconds before directing their gazes ahead of themselves.

"What a shitty city," Tsume stated, and Amaya clicked her tongue in agreement. The two exchanged another brief glare from the side.

Toboe didn't understand- the people were drawing their curtains, hiding in alleys. "Do you think... Maybe they're afraid of us?"

"Well, they're definitely not used to visitors, that's for sure."

"This is some Paradise..." Tsume growled softly. "What the Hell are we supposed to find _here?_"

Amaya stopped suddenly and turned on her heel. "Well, Kiba? You brought us here. What now?" Her voice was low and accusing, her face expectant and cocky.

Kiba held her emerald gaze for a few minutes before looking away. "Honestly, I don't know. But we won't find it here. We have to keep moving."

Hige moaned, and Amaya looked away, clicking her tongue. Tsume almost did the same, but stopped himself. _What the Hell?_ He paused for a moment before putting his hands back into his pockets and walking on. The others occasionally stopped to look at something, but he and Amaya kept their eyes on the road ahead until they heard the sound of the others' footsteps cease and Toboe's gasp. Amaya cast a stray glance to her left and Tsume turned his head to see why they had stopped moving.

Sitting around a small fire was a group of wolves, most male, though there was one she-wolf, and Hige gasped when he saw her. "It's a woman..." _And she's glaring at us... Though, really, they're all doing that, aren't they? ... Eheh._

A wolf with a scar across his cheek, likely the leader, stood and glared at them- Kiba in particular. In human form he wore a dull red and black striped leather jacket, and his greasy hair was long and pushed back away from his face. He was older, but not an elder. "Where you all from?"

"A city to the north," Kiba answered.

"Why are you here?" the leader growled.

"Just passing through," it was Tsume who answered this time.

"Really now," Amaya began, "Do you really expect us to do business here, much less make ourselves at home? This place is a dump."

The wolf was quiet for a moment, but it seemed he either brushed off the insult or didn't have enough pride in the city himself to defend it. "Well then, where are you going?"

"Where are we going?" Hige repeated. "Why does that matt-"

"To... To Paradise!" Toboe spoke up, looking determined, and the wolves burst out laughing. Except for the she-wolf.

_I wonder... I bet she's not like these old mutts! I bet she'd like to come with us, I bet she would... _Hige began making plans in his head about the she-wolf coming with them.

The other wolves except for Toboe stood in stony silence, but the pup was in mild shock. "Kiba... Why are they laughing?"

"Because they obviously don't know anything about Paradise." He spoke softly, but it carried to the other wolves, and the ceased in their laughter.

"We know all about Paradise," the leader growled.

"We know it doesn't exist!" One of the other wolves shouted out, and they began laughing again. When the laughter died down, the wolf continued. "That's right. It's just a legend."

"A... A legend?" Toboe looked horrified.

"What makes you say that?" Kiba asked coldly.

"Maybe... Because we've seen it. Been there."

Hige and Toboe gasped in unison, but the others looked on.

"Yup..." the wolf continued, "That place was no paradise. It was more like a hell."

"Well, that's no surprise." Tsume said, smirking. He glanced at Amaya. They both knew the wolf's words were bullshit, but they couldn't help it. Those wolves had never even gotten close to Paradise, no way. They both knew Paradise existed but... It felt better to deny it. Safer.

"You'll all see soon enough. You'll see that Paradise isn't worth looking for. Now why don't you all just get lost? You _do _have somewhere you belong, don't you?"

Tsume and Amaya had started walking before the older wolf had even finished speaking, hands in their pockets, and Hige followed a second or two after. Kiba, however, stayed put, glaring at the other wolves, and Toboe tugged on his jacket. "C'mon, Kiba... Let's go... I don't like this place, or these wolves."

Kiba allowed himself to be dragged off by Toboe, and Hige fell to the back of the pack, glancing back at the wolves. He caught the eye of the she-wolf, and she was no longer glaring, though her face was still stone cold. He smiled at her, but her expression didn't change, so he sighed and directed his attention ahead of him. _The air is cold, the people are cold, the women are cold. And there's no food. This place sucks._


End file.
